


Love Until We Bleed

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So we're bound to linger on</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We drink the fatal drop</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Then love until we bleed</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Then fall apart in parts</i>
</p><p>a swan queen fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Until We Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This was for hitting my 1000 follower mark on [tumblr](http://obsessionisthenewblack.tumblr.com/) :D

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
